A forward/reverse switching mechanism composed of a planetary gear mechanism and a plurality of clutches is provided at an input side of a continuously variable transmission (hereinafter, referred to as a “CVT”). Forward/reverse switching of a vehicle equipped with a CVT is generally performed using this forward/reverse switching mechanism.
However, in the case of using the planetary gear mechanism for forward/reverse switching, the CVT becomes longer in an axial direction and it is difficult to miniaturize the CVT. Thus, a continuously variable transmission which realizes forward/reverse switching without the use of a planetary gear mechanism is proposed in JP2001-330095A.